


Nothing Can Stop Us, Not Now, I Love You

by letsmoveourbootybutts



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Mutual Pining, Reconciliation, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmoveourbootybutts/pseuds/letsmoveourbootybutts
Summary: Things have been tense between Lucy and Mirta ever since Mirta transferred to Alfea, but that's nothing some open communication and introspection can't fix.





	Nothing Can Stop Us, Not Now, I Love You

It was another sleepless night for the former witch. Mirta didn't think she would ever be able to get used to Alfea. It was a healthier environment for her than Cloud Tower to be sure, but her demeanor and preferred style of dress still signified her as an outsider, an invader. She kept to herself for the most part, which didn't make her especially popular amongst the fairies, but all in all attending Alfea was better than being pulverized by the witch culture of competition. 

Her roommate was sound asleep. She was nice, and they were generally friendly with each other, but not especially close yet. Perhaps she would never get that close with someone again. 

Mirta felt too sweaty and restless to lie in bed anymore, so she got up and paced around the room. She paused to open the window and stare out into the night. If she looked hard enough, she could pretend she saw Cloud Tower, faintly illuminated by the half moon. She could so perfectly imagine Lucy standing by her own window to look at the moon peeking through the ever-present clouds.

Suddenly, the tiny blinking glow of a firefly outside caught Mirta's eye. It was soon joined by others, and they flew into formation, creating a shape. 

It was a heart, flickering against the clear night sky. 

Mirta knew only one person who could control insects. When the bugs left, Mirta found her phone and began writing a text.

Mirta to Lucy-fer: uh.....hey. Were u trying to send me a message via beetle?

Lucy to Mirta [ladybug emoji]: maybe...........................I know we talked at CT but maybe I still feel like I need to give u a better apology for all the mean stuff I said to u and I wanted to get your attention......via Lampyridae. 

Mirta: oh Lucy.......that's really, really cute. do you want to maybe talk in person about it?

She wouldn't be able to sleep now. She paced around the room, phone in hand, mulling over all the things that could go wrong. It could be an evil plot by the Trix, or a nail in the coffin in which their relationship had only just begun to stir, but maybe dealing with those would be worth the possibility of seeing Lucy's face, hearing her voice again at something other than the context of school and the greater fight against evil. If it was something malevolent, then maybe the ensuing heartbreak would make her able to stop thinking about Lucy. Maybe she could just forget her.

This train of thought was interrupted by the chiming of her phone.

Lucy: sure! Does tomorrow, 15:30 at Crepescularis work?

Mirta tried to hold back a bit, tried to make it seem like she wasn't by her phone desperately waiting for a response the whole time, but she lacked the restraint. She immediately typed:

Mirta: yep! See ya there!

The rest of the night and day couldn't go by fast enough. Frequently Mirta found herself checking the clock, or looking to see if she got any new texts. Finally, finally classes ended and Mirta walked briskly to the cafe. She was a little bit early, but perhaps she could find a table–

"Mirta!"

Lucy was there already. Mirta approached cautiously, studying Lucy's expression. Lucy looked at her, not making a move, but as soon as Mirta came close, she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Hey, Mirta. I'm glad you could make it...I know things have been kind of crazy with the whole Darkar thing but I really wanted to see you again."

Mirta returned the hug and they held it until Lucy finally broke it off, her surly expression melted away. They got coffee and sat down. 

"So I never really asked…are things OK at Alfea? Are the fairies cool with you and your whole...deal?" Lucy asked, suddenly self-conscious.

The cautiousness with which Lucy broached the topic did not go unnoticed. Mirta tried to relax her resting "deer in the headlights" face and speak. 

"It's great! I don't actually hang out with the Winx girls that much to be honest...I'm really wrapped up with my studies."

Lucy took a sip of her latte, eyebrows raised. "Is that so? That's cool. I mean, ups to the Winx girls for fighting Icy, Darcy and Stormy or whatever but like, eh." She waved her hand dismissively. "Does that mean you have Winx?" 

Mirta nodded, trying to ignore the way Lucy's nose had wrinkled with the latter statement. "Yep. I can still do witchcraft but fairy magic just feels...easier for me. When I figured out how to access it I got my outfit and everything."

Lucy nodded, trying to process this information. "What does it feel like to access it? Is it all positive thinking? Boundless optimism?"

Mirta paused to consider that before replying. "Did I ever tell you the full story about how I first used witch powers?" Lucy shook her head no and Mirta continued. "I was being hassled by Grant. Gods, do you remember that guy?"

Lucy snorted. "That dickhead? How could I forget?"

"I think he graduated from Red Fountain last year. Anyway," Mirta said, "I was waiting for the bus late after school and he was doing his 'I'm really into alt girls, we should go out, no one else would like a weirdo like you' thing and we were the only people at the bus stop and I was SCARED. Really, truly terrified. And from that bone-deep panic and desperation I created an illusion to scare him off, because I couldn't stop thinking about what he might do to me."

Lucy nodded thoughtfully. "Oof. I know you told me you hexed him but I didn't know he was that much of a creep to you. I'm so sorry."

Mirta shrugged. "Whatever. It's in the past. Did you ever tell me how you discovered your witch powers? I feel like we never really talked about it because of how much people bullied you when they found out."

Lucy took another slow sip of coffee before speaking. "Nothing as dramatic as yours I guess. My dad got custody when we we started middle school and I spent a lot of time hiding out in the guest bathroom watching the roaches and silverfish and house centipedes." She cleared her throat, shook her hair out of her face. "And eventually they spoke to me."

Mirta took a deep breath. "My point is that...when we access witchcraft, it's from a place of pain. I can still use witch magic, but it feels like I'm venting and processing feelings that I don't want to think about. Witch magic is like I'm thinking about how much the world sucks with people like Grant in it, and the reality of pain and the work of surviving and fighting your way out. Fairy magic is thinking about the things that make the survival worth it."

Lucy folded her hands as she processed that. "Hmm. Is that why so many people at Alfea are royalty? They figure out Winx first because they don't have to learn how to deal with real problems?"

Mirta shrugged. "Probably. I mean, fairies can have problems too but you should have seen how Tecna looked at me when I didn't want to be left alone with her boyfriend. Like it was something she never had to think about."

Lucy groaned. "Rich girls, I swear. But you know, this kind of thing makes me wonder what happened to Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Like, I hate them but I have to know...how can you be that powerful a witch without having some really awful demons to contend with?"

Mirta shuddered at the notion. "I don't even want to think about it." She coughed, took a long sip of her drink. "I guess now that you mention, how are things at CT?"

"Oh my gods, it's awesome" Lucy gushed. "I'm working on a little zine with Liss and Tabitha. Did you know Tabitha does really cool woodcuts?"

"No! Is there a theme?" Mirta asked, trying to remember who Lucy was talking about. 

"Oh, the usual. Mostly stuff about radical liberation from shitty family dynamics and shitty political systems. Tabitha is from Eraklyon so like..." Lucy gritted her teeth. "..she's got a lot to talk about on that front."

"Oof, yeah." Mirta grimaced. "Yikes. What are you doing for it?"

"Um." Lucy twiddled a strand of hair. "I have this little essay stream of consciousness thing about like, mostly just my shitty dad and how being a girl and loving girls makes me feel like Iike I'm separating myself more and more from him every day." She cautiously stretched a hand across the table. 

"Aw, Lucy. That's really sweet...I'm happy for you." Mirta blushed and inched her own hand forward, their pinkies interlocking.

"And...you mean a lot to me in terms of, you know, being a girl I love and...gods, I'm sorry I said such horrible things to you. I don't really have an excuse and you don't have to forgive me for all that" Lucy said, taking Mirta's hand fully. 

"But I do forgive you, Lucy. I get what you were going through in freshman year...I think we can move on from that, you know?" 

Lucy smiled so tenderly that Mirta could hardly stand it and squeezed her hand. "Thanks, Mirta."

Mirta squeezed back. "Even if I hadn't already forgiven you, sending me a bunch of fireflies was the sweetest, gayest thing you could have done. I'm genuinely in shock."

Lucy laughed gently. "I try. Hey, speaking of bugs, you have Winx now, right? What kind of wing do you have?"

"Uh, crap," said Mirta. "I don't want to transform in here. Hold on." She muttered an incantation and conjured a small image in her free hand of her Winx, with its sizable pink wings. 

"Hm, the Popularan rosy skipper. Interesting. Most fairies' wings are shaped more like a bee's or a dragonfly's. I've never seen one with such a lepidopteran wing structure." Lucy leaned forward to study the image and Mirta took the opportunity to kiss her on the forehead. Lucy yelped before shaking her hair out of her face and kissing Mirta more directly, her violet lips brushing against Mirta's crimson ones. 

Mirta broke it off, her pale face flushed a brilliant scarlet. "Not here. Curfew isn't for another few hours...wanna go flying?"

Lucy nodded and they exited the cafe hand in hand, ready for whatever the future had in store. 

**Author's Note:**

> gay first base is opening up about your trauma


End file.
